1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the invention relates to control inner status of the optical transceiver.
2. Related Background Art
One type of optical transceivers, which conforms to the standard IEEE 802.3ae, implements with registers of a non-volatile register (NVR) and digital diagnostic monitors (DDM), such as that disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2004-153403A. The optical transceiver may further implement with a controller including a Management Data Input/Output (MDIO) register to monitor inner status of the optical transceiver and temporarily store thus monitored status in the MDIO register periodically.
When the DDM and the NVR are coupled with the controller via a serial bus, arbitration algorithm between two devices and the controller is necessary. Moreover, because the collection of the inner status of the optical transceiver within the DDM is requested in real time, compared with the access to the NVR, the arbitration of two devices is necessary to include the priority of the DDM. An arrangement of the dual controller each operating with the DDM and the NVR independently is unfavorable in meanings of size, complexity and cost of the circuit.